sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Judels
| birth_place = Amsterdam, Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = San Francisco, California, U.S. | yearsactive = 1915–1949 | occupation = Actor }} Charles Judels (August 17, 1882 – February 14, 1969) was a Dutch-born American film actor. He appeared in 137 films between 1915 and 1949. He also did extensive work as a voice-over actor in animated films, including the voices of Stromboli and the evil coachman in Walt Disney's Pinocchio (1940), and in the Warner Brothers Looney Tunes short Porky's Garden (1937). He was born in Amsterdam, and died in San Francisco, California. Selected filmography * My Old Dutch (1915) - Jules Joubert * The Commuters (1915) - Prof. Anatole 'Sammy' Vermouth * Little Old New York (1923) - Delmonica * Under the Red Robe (1923) - Antoine * Frozen Justice (1929) - French Sailor * Hot for Paris (1929) - Charlott Gouset * Let's Go Places (1930) - Du Bonnet (uncredited) * The Big Party (1930) - Dupuy (uncredited) * Cheer Up and Smile (1930) - Pierre * Oh, Sailor Behave (1930) - De Medici * College Lovers (1930) - Spectator * The Doorway to Hell (1930) - Florist (scenes deleted) * The Life of the Party (1930) - Mons. LeMaire * Captain Thunder (1930) - Commandante Ruiz * The Easiest Way (1931) - Mr. Gensler (uncredited) * 50 Million Frenchmen (1931) - Pernasse - Hotel Manager * God's Gift to Women (1931) - Undertaker * Women of All Nations (1931) - Leon (uncredited) * Gold Dust Gertie (1931) - Monsieur Pestalozzi * Take 'em and Shake 'em (1931, Short) * The Tamale Vendor (1931, Short) * Moonlight and Cactus (1932, Short) * High Pressure (1932) - Salvatore (uncredited) * One Hour with You (1932) - Policeman (uncredited) * Close Relations (1933, Short) - Uncle Ezra Wart * Tomalio (1933, Short) - The General * The Mighty Barnum (1934) - Maitre D'Hotel * The Night Is Young (1935) - Riccardi (uncredited) * Symphony of Living (1935) - Rozzini * Enchanted April (1935) - Domenico * The Florentine Dagger (1935) - Salvatore * King Solomon of Broadway (1935) - Hot dog man * Give Us This Night (1936) - Second Carabiniere * The Great Ziegfeld (1936) - Pierre * Suzy (1936) - Producer (uncredited) * San Francisco (1936) - Tony * I'd Give My Life (1936) * Mr. Cinderella (1936) - Randolph's Chef (uncredited) * Rose Bowl (1936) - Mr. Schultz (uncredited) * Along Came Love (1936) - Joe Jacobs * The Plainsman (1936) - Tony - The Barber * The Big Show (1936) - Swartz, the studio head * Love on the Run (1936) - Lieutenant of Police * When's Your Birthday? (1937) - Headwaiter * Swing High, Swing Low (1937) - Tony * Maytime (1937) - Cabby * Song of the City (1937) - Mr. Pietro 'Papa' Romandi * Mountain Music (1937) - Potts Show Orchestra Leader (uncredited) * Rhythm in the Clouds (1937) - Luigi Fernando * Marry the Girl (1937) - Andre Victor Antoine Descate * It Can't Last Forever (1937) - Mr. Appadelius * The Life of the Party (1937) - Maitre d'Hotel * Wife, Doctor and Nurse (1937) - Chef * The Bride Wore Red (1937) - Cordellera Bar Proprietor (uncredited) * Live, Love and Learn (1937) - Pedro Felipe * Fight for Your Lady (1937) - Felix Janos * Ebb Tide (1937) - Port Doctor * High Flyers (1937) - Mr. Fontaine * You're Only Young Once (1937) - Capt. Swenson of the Shorty II * Love and Hisses (1937) - Oscar * Mad About Music (1938) - Conductor (uncredited) * Reckless Living (1938) - Harry Myron * Stolen Heaven (1938) - Huberl * Hold That Kiss (1938) - Otto Schmidt - Landlord (uncredited) * Swiss Miss (1938) - Cheese Factory Proprietor * Gold Diggers in Paris (1938) - Barman (uncredited) * Passport Husband (1938) - Captain of Busboys (uncredited) * Flirting with Fate (1938) - Don Luis Garcia * Idiot's Delight (1939) - Daka (uncredited) * The Ice Follies of 1939 (1939) - Makeup Man (uncredited) * Lady of the Tropics (1939) - Gaston Lubois (uncredited) * Ninotchka (1939) - Pere Mathieu - Cafe Owner (uncredited) * That's Right-You're Wrong (1939) - Luigi (uncredited) * Henry Goes Arizona (1939) - The Great Beldini (uncredited) * Balalaika (1939) - Batoff (uncredited) * Pinocchio (1940) - Stromboli / The coachman (voice, uncredited) * Strange Cargo (1940) - Renard (uncredited) * Viva Cisco Kid (1940) - Don Pancho * It All Came True (1940) - Henri Pepi de Bordeau * On Their Own (1940) - Giuseppe Galentoni * Florian (1940) - Editor * Gold Rush Maisie (1940) - Hula Paradise Cafe owner * Girl from Avenue A (1940) - Waiter (uncredited) * Stranger on the Third Floor (1940) - Nick Nanbajan - Cafe Owner (uncredited) * Hired Wife (1940) - Photographer (uncredited) * Public Deb No. 1 (1940) - Ivan * Down Argentine Way (1940) - Dr. Arturo Padilla * The Villain Still Pursued Her (1940) - M. Dubois - Pie Vendor * Bitter Sweet (1940) - Herr Wyler * Cheers for Miss Bishop (1941) - Cecco * I'll Wait for You (1941) - A. Bardosch, Nightclub Owner (uncredited) * Blondie in Society (1941) - Julie's Owner (uncredited) * Sweetheart of the Campus (1941) - Tomasso aka Victor Demond * This Woman Is Mine (1941) - Cafe Propietor * Law of the Tropics (1941) - Captain of River Boat * The Chocolate Soldier (1941) - Klementov * Kathleen (1942) - Manager * A Close Call for Ellery Queen (1942) - Corday * Tortilla Flat (1942) - Joe Machado (uncredited) * I Married an Angel (1942) - Customs Officer (uncredited) * Baby Face Morgan (1942) - 'Deacon' Davis * Police Bullets (1942) - Duke Talbot * American Empire (1943) - Storekeeper (uncredited) * The Hard Way (1943) - Mr. Flores (uncredited) * Kid Dynamite (1943) - Nick - Pool Hall Owner * Something to Shout About (1943) - Brother Hunkafer (uncredited) * Swing Your Partner (1943) - Digby * Du Barry Was a Lady (1943) - Innkeeper (uncredited) * I Dood It (1943) - Stage Manager * Northern Pursuit (1943) - Nick - Barber (uncredited) * Career Girl (1944) - Felix Black * Knickerbocker Holiday (1944) - Renasaler (uncredited) * Broadway Rhythm (1944) - Swami (uncredited) * Kismet (1944) - Wealthy Merchant (uncredited) * A Bell for Adano (1945) - Afronti (uncredited) * Sunbonnet Sue (1945) - Milano * Whistle Stop (1946) - Sam Veech * Tangier (1946) - Dimitri * The Hoodlum Saint (1946) - Captain of Waiters (scenes deleted) * In Old Sacramento (1946) - Tony Marchetti * Her Adventurous Night (1946) - Petrucci * Plainsman and the Lady (1946) - Manuel Lopez * The Mighty McGurk (1947) - First Brewer * I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now (1947) - Herman Bartholdy (uncredited) * Panhandle (1948) - Botticelli the Barber * Samson and Delilah (1949) - Danite Merchant (uncredited) * Casey Bats Again (1954) - Narrator External links * * * Category:1882 births Category:1969 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Dutch male film actors Category:Dutch male silent film actors Category:American male film actors Category:Dutch emigrants to the United States Category:American male silent film actors Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Amsterdam